Weiss, What's NTR?
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Weiss watches NTR animated pornography.


**Summary:** _Weiss watches NTR animated pornography._

**Weiss, What's NTR?**

**RWBY**

_Written from the perspective of Weiss Schnee_

* * *

It was the eighteenth year of my life.

Ruby was becoming a fine young woman. Though she was unpolished and lacked etiquette, I found her to charming like a little sister I always wanted.

Well, I _did_ have a sister, but I kind of snuffed her wheelchaired-face out with a pillow.

Still, the adorkable Ruby would have tea with me from time to time and we'd discuss all manner of things. While her obsession with explosives and bladed weaponry left much to be desired, I did my best to impart finer culture on her.

So we spent our time watching the finest films we had to offer.

They were classic movies ranging from age old castle dramas to cooking shows. I wanted Ruby to be a huntress with good taste.

My secretary had chosen the movies and mailed them to me.

We had just finished _Gone with the Dust_ and a canister of caramel popcorn when Ruby selected a colorful box from the set.

"Oh! Weiss Weiss, I want to watch this one!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Hm."

Taking the movie from her hand, I found it said _The Diary of a Secretary Wife's Forbidden Struggles_. Forbidden struggles? What sort of struggles could a secretary wife have? The cover showed a picture of a busy secretary with torn stockings. Maybe she tripped? Heels were a real struggle.

There was a paper note taped onto the side with lipstick and a 'thanks for last night' written on it signed by my secretary.

_Strange._

"Don't you have homework to do young lady?" I said while continuing to examine the cover. The story was about a frustrated secretary whose husband had stopped paying attention to her.

Oh.

Sounds rough, lady.

"Awww, Weiss! Don't make me-"

"Go do it."

"But-"

"No buts, missy," I said.

Ruby grumbled something about me being too bossy. Tch! The girl couldn't understand that I'm only making her do what was best for her. Ruby left to go to the library, probably to join Blake and Yang who were busy studying books and the contents of each other's mouths in the sacred sanctum of knowledge.

Whatever.

I get this nice big room all to myself.

Setting the disc into the player, I readied the video.

Okay, whatever this movie was, it was recommended by a Schnee secretary.

It had to be good right?

The movie began playing.

The sound of liquid squirting.

Indecent moans.

Thousands upon thousands of flesh-colored pixels moving in poorly CGI'd tandem.

MY INNOCENT VIRGIN EYES.

WHY DO THEY BURN THUSLY SO?

Mosaics were not there.

They did not protect, they did not serve.

Wh-why would… _no…_ what the heck _is that thing_?

Oh… oh no…

_No!_

WHY IS HE THRUSTING IT INTO HER?

In and out. In and out.

It was a rapid rhythm like the furious pounding of a meat hammer tenderizing flesh.

That woman was crying! Crying for her husband!

Wait…

That woman's married…?

SUCH INDECENT ACTS WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN HER SPOUSE?

What the…?

Wait… is that him by the doorway?

WHY IS HE COVERING HIS EYES AND CRYING?

WHAT?

GET IN THERE.

OH MY F-

MAN UP, PLEASE.

By the end of it, I had found that my fingers had slipped their way somewhere… and when I withdrew from my expedition, I found them soaked and sticky in a substance that tasted salty.

* * *

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me."

"I think I did…"

"So you know what I command you to do, Jaune Arc."

His name made him shiver. The request I gave him could be seen as eccentric… but really - wasn't it normal?

"So you're dating Neptune, right?"

"Right."

"And… you're asking this… because…?"

"Because."

He didn't have to know.

"I… don't think I can do this."

"He's just going to wait outside the door."

"Weiss… still…"

"Jaune, are you a man or not?"

"I mean biologically speaking-"

"Shut up and take me!"

We were on the bed.

He screamed my name.

I screamed his.

"Faster, Jaune! Faster! Harder!"

"I'm trying Weiss! You're just so beautiful!"

"Break me in two!"

"Here, Weiss? Or here? Or there? Here?"

"Oh yeah! There! There!"

Our screams echoed through the dormitory.

The bed rocked with heavy vibrations. It was like a whale smashing against the rocks, exploding upon the icy caverns in the frigid arctic seas.

I could hear Neptune crying outside the door.

Before long the sobs died down and he could be heard running off, cursing his fortunes that he had ever decided to get involved with Weiss Schnee.

As a reminder to all offenders, _Weiss Schnee belongs to no one._

And if I did, it wouldn't be to Neptune.

"I think he's gone," my partner in prank said.

Jaune put down the script.

"Is he now?" I wiped the sweat from my brow. The acting and violent movements to stimulate an easily misinterpreted act was a strenuous workout.

"I didn't realize you had a fetish for this. You know, the whole… dating people and then breaking their hearts thing."

I flipped my hair.

"Isn't natural for those in power to wish to remind others I don't belong to anyone? And what better way to imply that I was involved with someone lesser than them?"

"H-hey! I'm not a bad catch myself!"

I gave him a stinky eye.

"O-okay… that's true," Jaune nodded. "But I think I should feel bad… I think Neptune liked you."

"Nah," I said scooting up next to Jaune. My back rested against the bedpost. "Lady-lover Neptune will find a new girl to chase. Pft! Every date we went on he kept asking 'Yang this' or 'Yang that'. Trust me, he'll be fine."

"You sound bitter."

"I don't belong to anyone!"

Neptune's quote of possessiveness rang through my ears. The very thought of him saying it infuriated me. Him and his flirty charming smile… _gah!_

"It's true you don't belong to anyone," Jaune went on, breaking my thoughts.

"You're going to need quite the fortune and resume to court a Schnee," I huffed.

"Think you're free?"

"I'm definitely not cheap," I said with a pout, misinterpreting his question.

"I meant… _free to go on a date_."

My eyes met Jaune's. His met mine.

"I don't belong to anyone…"

I leaned closer, a single finger of mine was pressed to his bottom lip.

"But if you don't tell anyone…"

My lips reached his ear.

"… I'll let you borrow my heart."

* * *

_Weiss, What's NTR? Fin_

**Author's Notes: **_Naruto is asleep. Cyber is bro. ;_; I want fluff._

**Post-Edit Editor's Notes:** _Woke up. Saw this. Expected the worst. Was surprised. Huh. I now know how all of you readers feel._


End file.
